


Nightmares

by ImaginaryDragons



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/F, ITS DARK, Multi, Nightmares, im sorry, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryDragons/pseuds/ImaginaryDragons
Summary: a view into the nightmares of various characters in the supergirl universe





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I warn you this is angsty

Night mares   
LENA

For Lena she has suffered from night mares since her mother's death she honestly can barely remember a time before them before the sleepless nights tossing and turning scared of closing her eyes for fear of what would greet her in her dreams. Some nights it was the car crash that killed her mother it was a blurry memory but each time she dreams it she feels each emotion of panic course through her and the moments of realization that come after when she wakes up alone and cold in bed she can not help but let a few tears fall. 

Lionell would stand over her his eyes kind and caring then suddenly the scene would change turning darker she would shrink more into herself as she knew what was coming the yelling the anger as Lillian would enter her eyes cold and calculating. She would argue that Lena did not belong that she was worthless to them what use was taking the child in. Lionel would start to cough suddenly unable to breath he would grow paler and fall to the floor, and just like clock work she would run to him Lilian holding her back keeping her from helping the closest thing she had to a good parent. Lilian never offered any comfort no she seemed to blame Lena for his death.

“ you see what you have done girl you killed him” Lilian would spit at her. Her eyes were filled with tears she was trying not to allow them to spill out Lillian always took that for weakness.

“ I didn't mean to mom i didn't mean to!” she would desperately beg holding onto her adoptive mother's leg trying to beg her to give her some sort of consolation in her time of loss . Lilian would push her away and shew her to her room and as she entered she would hear the door lock.

 

On the darker nights she dreams of Lex and how he changed seeing him slowly transform into the monster the world knows right in front of her eyes she sees his love change to red hot hatred. Her older brother grabbing her by the neck and killing her others it was torture each time she woke up gasping for air terror and heartbreak all melding into one. Lillian soon became a constant her disapproval and in ability to love Lena showing through each night Lena found herself helpless in the arms of a cyborg trying desperately to fight against the inevitable of LIllian's control. Those nights were some of the worst those nights she would send a text to Kara and schedule lunch for the next day she needed to see someone who cared someone who was not going to let her family hurt her.

JAMES 

For James it was losing what he had James had lost his father to a war he had lost his mother to cancer years later he did not want to loose any more people he was not going to let go without a struggle. He had to keep them safe he had to fight this time he was going to take control he could not lose that control if he lost that he could lose the people he cared about most and that's what filled his night mares losing them letting his friends and loved ones down having to stand by and see them die without being able to do anything about it. It's why he had called Clark to save Kara. it's why he had to help people as guardian.

“ Dad don’t go you will get hurt please stay” he begged gripping his father's arm tightly and trying to pull him back into the house. He had tears at the edge of his eyes his tiny body doing the best it could to hold back the much larger man. 

His father turned towards him, the man's smile so much like James own he was the spitting image of his father. His dad simply rubbed the top of his head and bent down to give the young boy a hug he held on tight as if maybe if he squeezed hard enough it would be real and his father would stay away from someone else's war. But he got up and turned around with the large pack thrown over his shoulder he walked away into a blinding light and James knew he was not going to come back. He sat waiting on the porch looking into the light for what seemed like years but all that came back was a flag.

James did not often suffer from night mares but when he did they stayed with him into the next day. He would see his friends and remember the horrors of his nightmare and he would cling just a little to them that day asking how they were feeling and making sure nothing happened to them. He would wake up at night in a cold sweat and he would immediately have to check and make sure everyone was ok he often ends up going on a late night patrol after those dreams trying to clear his head and it does not hurt that he gets to help some people in the process. 

Some days it was hard to keep going after the dreams but others he could soldier though he was strong he had to be he needed to be not just for himself but for others he knew Kara was worried about him she had noticed how tired he had looked last time they talked. He hated lying to her about anything but he would not burden her with this she already had enough weight to hold on her shoulders this was his burden and he was determined to work through it on his own. 

 

MAGGIE

Maggie did not have night mares or so she claimed but the times alex would wake up to see her girlfriend tossing and turning in their bed mumbling and begging for something to stop she knew differently she knew Maggie would talk about it when she needed to but until then she would do what the could to calm her girlfriend. Most nights when the detective has nightmares they are of her family her father and his hate for her every doubt is thrown back into her face those nights she wonders if they would ever have loved her if they had known when she was born that she was lesbian. Would they have cared for her like they had would she have gotten the same loving care she had in her early years. 

Other nights she was terrified of losing alex of her past coming back and driving the best thing she had ever had away. That Alex would suddenly realize that she could do better and leave that the detective would not be enough to keep alex loving her. She had nightmares about being unwanted and unloved of not adding up to the expectations of those she cared for. She had nightmares of re-living the horrible abandonment of her youth the youth that had broken her heart again and again. When she woke up she would always pull Alex closer listening to her girlfriends heart beat trying to reassure herself that she would not lose her.

After Alex’s abduction Maggie’s nightmares changed to those of having to watch helplessly as the woman she loved was hurt and tortured and drowned she eventually told Alex about those ones to which her girlfriend would alway comfort her trying to reassure her that she was there and she was real. 

 

Mg’ann 

After all the years she had thought that maybe the night mares would lessen but she was always mistaken when every night just like clockwork no matter how much meditation she did before going to sleep she would find herself trapped back on mars. She was face to face with a version of herself that made her sick to her stomach the version that could kill without thought or feeling the version that she was always scared she would become, just like every other white martian full of hate and bloodlust. She may have escaped mars and the torment her people inflicted on others but she was not able to escape the torment of her dreams. 

After meeting j’onn her dreams had shifted some nights she dreamt of the planet at peace both white and green martians living together in peace but those dreams soon changed morphing into a nightmare where soon she found the white martians slaughtering innocents as she tried to get them to safety. Even after trying to go back and change her people they would not go away the deep seated fear of her own kind left her scared and alone in the middle of the night.

 

WINN

He only had nightmares a few times a month but when he did he would close himself off to the rest of the world his friends became a bit more distant his smiles not as bright. His had been filled with the thought of how he could become the man his father was, how he had never seen the anger in his father. In his nightmares he became the villain standing by his father's side killing innocents simply for the fun of it and it scared him more than anything in the world. 

He was seeing the DEO therapist for it J’onn had recommended it and by that he meant that J’onn had taken him to the therapist and explained that the dreams were powerful enough that when he once had one at the DEO J’onn had been able to feel the effects of the dream himself. The sessions had helped with him dealing with the aftermath of the dreams. He had never told anyone else about them but whenever he had them J’onn always seemed to know and went a little bit easier on the computer nerd that day. 

J’ONN

His nightmares hit late at night almost every other day he would wake from his sleep like state with the picture of his family flashing behind his eyelids. If he tried to go back to sleep those nights all that he could dream of was flames and screaming, those nights caused him to be more snappish during the day. He eventually would get back to sleep on those nights and would wake a few hours later in a foul mood. 

J’onn cept many of his emotions inside as he knew unlike his home planet here they would not be able to fully understand his pain and loss. Some days he would try and recreate an image of his family others he would just keep his chin up and work on he would soldier through the pain and loss he loved his family and he loves his new family just as much and he will be strong for them, for them he will fight through the nightmares and he will continue to work he will use his fear to motivate him he will turn fear and anger into strength to help his new world and his adoptive family.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes thank you for reading if you want more i post more writing on my turmblr magnificentninjadragon


End file.
